Forgotten
by YellowShadess
Summary: An event that happens to Brennan isn't brought to anyones attention until it is too late. No trigger warning necessary. This is NOT an attempted suicide story. Set in the first half of Season 6. Read Authors note before reading
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new story. This isn't like my other stories. I've been rewatching Bones and throughout the first part of season six I saw that while everyone was moving on with their lives and doing their own things, Brennan sat back and went on with life as is. In the episode 'The Doctor In The Photo' Brennan struggled with the case and kept making comparisons to Lauren Eames. No one realized how much she was struggling with her feelings on the case until she admitted it to Booth in the SUV. Throughout the season no one really paid any attention to Brennan; Hodgins and Angela was focused on their baby's impended arrival, Booth was preoccupied with 'moving on' and being with Hannah and Cam, while her and Brennan never had a strong relationship, focused on her job and Paul. Brennan was pushed aside by her 'family' and was essentially left in the shadows until Booth broke up with Desert Storm Barbie. This story will focus on an event that happens to Brennan that isn't brought to anyones attention until it is too late. This story isn't cheerful and I can't promise you that it'll have the happiest of endings. No trigger warning necessary. This is NOT an attempted suicide story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Booth woke up on this glorious Monday morning with an unusual spring in his step. His case closure rate was at an all time high, he lived with a beautiful, fun, sweet reporter who loved him like crazy, he was the father to a brilliant, energetic little boy and there was no one trying to kill him right now. His relationship with a certain forensic anthropologist was rocky at the moment but he was confident they could resolve their issues and become good friends again. He had received calls from her over the weekend, three to be exact, but he decided to let them go to voicemail. He needed to focus on his relationship with Hannah and he couldn't run to his partner at every moment...

He got up out of bed and joined his lover in the shower. He had a great breakfast and a delicious cup of coffee and made his way to the Hoover building to continue with his work to help keep D.C. safe. He worked on past paperwork and and organized his desk. At 11 am on the dot he received a call stating that there was a case. He grabbed his coat and made his way to the Jeffersonian to pick up his partner. He was slightly worried that she would be mad at him for not answering her phone calls over the weekend but he would explain something to her later on.

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian and quickly spotted Brennan's car. He parked next to her and quickly made his way to the Medico-Legal Lab. He walked through the sliding doors and noticed Cam, Hodgins and the intern of the week, Vincent, on the platform working on bones that he assumed to be from limbo. He scanned onto the platform and skipped up the steps,

"Morning guys." He said. Everyone looked up and greeted the agent, "Wheres Bones? We have a case." He asked. Everyone looked at each other confused and looked around,

"Uh.. Huh. I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she's in bone storage." Cam said. Booth looked at her confusingly,

"What do you mean you haven't seen her? Its 11 o'clock in the morning for gods sakes." Everyone shrugged,

"I came in and was immediately pulled into meetings all morning, I saw her office light on and her car in the lot. I assumed she went to limbo to get this body-" Vincent cut her off immediately,

"Uh actually, I retrieved these bones. I came in and went to Dr. Brennan's office to see what I should do. When I didn't find her I remembered she told me that if she wasn't to be found or disturbed I should go examine bones from bone storage." Cam continued speaking,

"I got back from my meetings around an hour ago." She finished. Hodgins jumped in,

"Angie and I came in around the same time from a doctors appointment. Maybe she's seen her." Just then footsteps were heard coming up the platform steps. Everyone turned and saw Angela, the pregnant resident artist decending her way towards the group,

"Hey Booth! What are you doing here?" She asked. Completely ignoring her question Booth asked,

"Angela, have you seen Bones?" She thought then shook her head,

"Actually no. We came in from our appointment and I went straight to work on this reconstruction. Cam said she was in limbo." Booth rubbed his eyes and spoke,

"So, you mean to tell me that none of you have seen her at all today and you guys just assumed she was in limbo?" Angela sighed and spoke,

"I'm sorry Booth but we've been busy this morning. She said something to me last week about working in limbo. I thought she was knee deep in skeletons." Booth shook his head in anger,

"Okay then I'll go find her." He was starting to walk off the platform when his phone rang. Caller ID flashed 'Bones' across the screen,

"Its her!" He yelled. She answered the phone, "Bones! Where the hell are you we got a case." He said. A voice rang through the speaker but it did not resemble the voice of his partner,

 _"Agent Booth. You finally answered! I was just telling your pretty scientist that you weren't going to answer since you've been dodging my calls all weekend."_ The voice laughed. Booth clenched his hands and spoke,

"You son of a bitch, who are you? What have you done to Bones?" He yelled. The voice laughed once more,

 _"Bones? Thats cute you have a little nickname for her awwww. Well, your precious Bones is fine for now. She's been great company these past three days."_

"Three days? What do you mean three days?" Booth asked angrily. The voice gave a small chuckle and sighed,

 _"Yes Agent Booth, while you were enjoying your weekend with your little blonde bitty your precious Bones was graced with my presence, tied up and crying for someone to come save her. You know, she could be home by now; trying to cope with this traumatic experience and I could be counting my money far away but you messed up. When I first got her I called you once everything was situated but you didn't answer so I decided to try you the next day... nope! The next day? No answer so this is my fourth attempt! Congrats."_

Three days? Theres no way she goes missing and no one notices! His heart was torn in two; he rejected her calls to focus on Hannah when in reality she was being held against her will. He never rejected her calls and the one time she needed him to save her he ignored her? He was so disgusted with himself.

"What do you want?" Booth asked calmly. The voice sighed,

 _"All I want is for you to suffer... and money, but mostly the suffering part. I knew that Dr. Brennan was a big part of your life and I was planning on hurting her physically, you know roughing her up and shipping her back to you for some money but this little fiasco you caused opened my eyes to a new better plan. I realized this when you sent me to voicemail the second time. What if I mentally abuse her? Make her think that she's all alone and her friends left her to die. I quickly got to work setting up an undetectable video feed in the Jeffersonian security system. At first I showed her that she didn't_ _receive a single call, text, email, nothing. Then this morning rolled around. My plan is working perfectly. Everyone came to work and didn't even bat an eye towards her office. No one made any effort to go find her. Then you stroll in looking for her... thats right we are watching right now-"_ Booth began looking around the lab at every security camera he can find-

 _"_ _watching you stand on the platform looking at the cameras. We see everyone. You come look for her just because you have a case, not to see her or say hi only because you need her for your job. Splendid. I can't really pinpoint the icing on the cake though, the fact that her so called friends all assumed she was busy and didn't bother to find her even just for a quick good morning or that her best friend said she was too busy to go look for her. I've been watching your scientist for days now and I believe she just broke. No more tears, no more expressions."_ The voice laughed. Booth looked at the squint squad. They watched him in fear. He gulped and spoke,

"Please. Stop hurting her. What do you want? I'll do anything." He pleaded. The voice spoke again,

 _"I already got what I wanted. You suffering, now and later on. Now because you don't know what I'm doing to her and when you'll get her back and later when she gets back to you a completely different, a broken woman. After what she has seen and everything I've told her she will never trust you again. Your little band of nerds was just a bonus prize. I got what I wanted Agent Booth. I'm_ _done now. You can have her back. I will send you her location but by the time you get to her I will be long gone. I hope you enjoy Agent Booth. I know I will."_ The phone went dead. Booth lowered the phone from his ear and sank onto a near by stool. Everyone crowded him,

"Booth! What happened?" Angela asked frantically. Booth shook his head,

"I failed her thats what happened! She trusted me and I failed her." Tears filled his eyes, he looked up at the squad and spoke once more, "She's been missing for three days now and no one has noticed. I ignored her calls and everyone was too busy to find her. He says he's been tapped into the security feed; she watched as you guys went on with your lives and did you jobs like she never existed, she watched as I strolled in and asked for her only because I needed her for a case. I promised her I would always be there for her, that I would always protect her and I didn't do that. Oh my god!" He held his head in his hands and heaved. Angela took a step back held onto Hodgins for dear life. Tears flooded the platform. Just then Booth got a text message. It was Brennan's location. He jumped up and sprinted to the door,

"Whats going on?" Cam yelled out. Booth turned around and spoke,

"I have her location. I'm going to get her. I'll call you when she's safe." He ran out of the lab and to his car. He needed to save Brennan but what if it was too late?

* * *

 **Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter I'll update sometime during the week or on the** **weekend. See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm really happy with all the feedback I'm getting with this story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

Sirens blazing, Booth made his way towards the location where his partner was being held. He called for backup and an ambulance once he got in his car.

 _Three days._ Those words raced through his mind as fast as the speed he was going. How can someone he cares for so much go missing for three days with him not noticing? Oh he knows, because he's been an ass to Brennan these past few months because he thought he could move on from her. He knew he could never move on from the woman that clouded his mind and haunted his dreams for the better part of six years. He still loved her. He loved her so much he couldn't breathe properly when he was around her; thats why he kept his distance. He kept too far of a distance though because now she was kidnapped. Brennan would never trust him or the squints ever again... The squints. They must be beating themselves up over this. He knew they were. Especially Angela.

Booth pulled up to the location and saw that it was an abandoned warehouse. He heard sirens in the background indicating that his backup was quickly arriving but he didn't wait for them. With his gun drawn he made his way through the rusty open door. The warehouse was dark except for low sunlight radiating through the dirt covered windows. Booth moved into the warehouse and saw one spotlight on. Under the light sat a woman who was tied to a wooden chair with her head hung low so he couldn't see her face. Its like the voice from the phone call set her up for Booth to discover.

"Bones" He whispered. He concealed his gun and ran towards her. She made no movement at the sound of her nickname and he feared the worst. He kneeled in front of her and caressed her face. She was unconscious; sporting a nasty bruise and blood trailing down her face. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he found a relatively strong one,

"Bones. Please wake up. I'm so sorry." Tears flooded his eyes. When she wasn't regaining consciousness he untied her and carried her out to the waiting ambulance. Paramedics began to work on her while she was loaded into the vehicle. Booth wasn't allowed to ride with her so he followed close by in his truck. He called the squints and informed them that he had found Brennan and they were on their way to the hospital now.

Booth arrived at the hospital as they were unloading Brennan. Running towards her he heard the doctors speak,

"Unconscious. Severe laceration on the base of her forehead. Possible fracture to the zygomatic arch. We need to find out if there is internal bleeding. Possible dehydration, I need an IV drip STAT!" Doctors yelled to each other. Booth ran towards them,

"Please tell me she's going to be okay?" he pleaded. A nurse turned towards the anxious agent and spoke,

"Are you family?" She asked.

"She's my partner." He said. He watched as they took her away through restricted doors. The nurse spoke once more,

"When we figure everything out a doctor will be out to speak to you. Please wait in the waiting room." The nurse turned and ran through the doors towards Brennan. Booth sunk into the plastic chairs and put his head in his hands. He prayed that she would be okay. He prayed that everything would get back to normal, even though he knew that would never happen. Just then the squint squad ran through the doors,

"Booth! How is she?" Cam asked frantically. Booth shook his head,

"I don't know. They just took her away. She had a black eye and blood on her face. Oh god." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Angela sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Booth-"

"Don't, Angela. Don't tell me that its not my fault because it is. That psycho took her because of me. He tortured her because of me and the best part is that she was missing for longer than she was going to be because of me. Three days Angela. Three days she went missing and no one noticed. You know what? We are all to blame here. I haven't dragged her out of the lab once since before we left. I haven't made the effort to make sure she ate or left the lab to go home. Tell me, when was the last time any of you guys seen her outside of work? Or seen her actually leave the lab? When was the last time she ate? or slept? We all know she gets so engrossed in her work and that she goes until she drops. No one cared anymore to make sure she was okay. Its all of our faults." Angela sat back and began to silently cry. He was right. No one made the effort anymore.

The group sat in silence until someone walked towards them,

"Family of Temperance Brennan?" The doctor asked. Booth shuttered at that word, Family. Were they really her family anymore?

"How is she?" Angela asked. The doctor sighed and spoke,

"She's stable. We stitched up the wound on her head. There was no internal bleeding so no need for surgery. She is dehydrated and a bit malnourished. We have her on an IV drip. She regained consciousness for a moment. She's resting right now." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" Booth asked. The doctor nodded and guided the group to her room. The doctor pointed towards room 447. He left them alone instructing them that she was only allowed one visitor at a time. The squad sat on the chairs outside of her room and instructed Booth go in first. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. He saw Brennan laying in the bed in the middle of the room. She looked smaller and paler than usual but that was not surprising to Booth. An IV line cascading out of her right hand traveling up to the bag that was helping her get better. Her black eye went from angry red to deep purple and blue. The cut on her forehead stopped bleeding and was stitched up. He sat down and gently took her hand, carefully avoiding the line.

"Bones. Oh god I am so sorry. I know that sorry is not good enough and I will beg for your forgiveness every day. I'm so so sorry Temperance." He silently weeped with his head down. After some time he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back up to his partner to find her blue orbs staring at him. Emotionless.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be back hopefully on Monday with a new chapter! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. School has been way hectic this week so far but I'm here don't worry. Why is college so hard though *insert crying face emoji* Its okay though, I'm getting my degree so... yeah. As promised here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Booth's eyes widened at the sight of his partner. Her gaze sent chills down to his bones. Without breaking his hold on her hand he spoke,

"Bones. Thank god. I- I am so sorry Bones. Oh god I am so sorry." She didn't speak a word to him, she just watched him like she was observing him through a window They both watched each other for a few minutes before Booth spoke up once more,

"Bones, please say something." He pleaded. She averted her eyes and stared down at her lap. Taking that she had yet to pull away from his grip he continued on,

"You know, the squints are outside waiting to see you. I can have them come in?" She pulled away and continued to avert her gaze,

"No. I don't... want any visitors. I would like to be alone right now." She said uncharacteristically quiet. He got the hint and began to leave,

"Okay Bones, I will let them know your awake and okay." He said. She just continued to watch her hands in her lap. Once he got to the door he turned towards her and saw that she had turned to her side with her back facing him,

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She made no movement at his declaration but she heard him loud and clear. He shut the door behind him and turned to the group,

"She's awake." He said. Everyone sighed in relief, "She doesn't want visitors right now. She said she wants to be alone." Angela slumped onto a chair and shuttered. Hodgins comforted his wife while Booth talked to Cam.

"Its bad isn't it?" Cam asked. Booth nodded,

"I mean what do you expect. She expected us to be there for her but we just proved her right, she was left alone yet again by people she trusted." Booth ran his finger through his hair. Cam nodded,

"What should we do?" Cam asked nervously. Booth shook his head,

"I don't know. I just don't know." Booth leaned up against the wall and threw his head back with his eyes closed,

"Should we.. call Sweets? I mean wouldn't he be called anyways?" Hodgins hesitantly asked. Booth sighed and nodded,

"Yeah. All FBI Field Agents must be evaluated after a traumatic experience or injury before they are reinstated for field work. Bones is the FBI liaison she has to be evaluated before she can return to work. I'm going to call him now to see when he is going to come." Booth stepped away to make the call. Angela got up and began to pace,

"She hates us. She is never going to trust us again. How in the hell is she going to bounce back from this? Booth was right we broke her, we made her believe that she was abandoned again. God what is wrong with us!? She is our friend, our family and we just left her like that UGH!" She hit the wall in frustration. Hodgins jumped up and consoled his wife,

"Babe, lets go home and relax. All of this stress is not good for the baby. Lets go and we will come back later." Angela shook her head,

"I will calm down but I am not leaving her. Not again." Hodgins nodded and guided her to the chair once more. Moments later Booth returned to the team of scientists,

"He said he will be stopping by to see her and check her out." Booth sat down on the chair and rubbed his eyes with his hands. How did everything get so messed up?

Over the span of a few hours doctors and nurses came by to check on Brennan, giving Booth an update on how she was doing. The group made no efforts to leave her, only Cam who went to lock up the lab and bring food to everyone. Sweets came by when it began to get dark out,

"Agent Booth." Booths head shot up and saw the shrink coming towards him,

"Sweets. Thanks for coming by." Sweets nodded,

"Of course. How is she?" Booth sighed,

"The doctors said she was progressing well, she should be discharged in a couple of days." Sweets looked through the window and saw Brennan laying in bed on her side,

"Why is she alone? I figured you guys would be fighting to be sitting in the chair next to her." A sob caught in Angela's throat and caught Sweets off guard. He turned to Booth for an explanation,

"She wanted to be alone. God we messed up bad Sweets. She hates us." The shrink shook his head and placed a firm hand on Booths shoulder in reassurance and comfort,

"She doesn't hate you guys. This is a traumatic experience and given that Dr. Brennan is known to retreat inwards to protect herself-" Booth shook his head and cut him off,

"We all forgot about her. I ignored her calls which turned out to be calls from her kidnapper and no one realized she was missing. She hates us Sweets and she has every right to." Sweets eyes widened,

"Oh... Okay. Well, let me go talk to Dr. Brennan. I will be out in a bit." The young man took a deep breath and knocked. Slowly he opened the door,

"Dr. Brennan, hello. May I come in?" Sweets asked softly. Brennan turned and faced the door when she heard the knock. When he saw who it was she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Sweets took place in the chair next to her bed and gave her a small smile,

"How are you?" He asked softly. She sighed,

"I'm fine. No major injuries. I should be able to go home in a couple of days." she said very clinical. Sweets noted her tone and continued,

"Booth told me what happened. I understand no one noticed you were missing. How are you about that?" He edged easily. Brennan sighed and made eye contact for the first time since the shrink came in,

"I don't feel anything." She said calmly. Sweets etched closer to her,

"Dr. Brennan, I know your a woman who likes honesty and straight forwardness so I will tell you this; Averted eyes, uncharacteristic tone, fidgeting, these are signs to me that you are bothered by this. Which you have every right to. Talk about it, tell me how you feel." Brennan sighed and let a tear slip from her eyes,

"I was right Sweets. This was the one thing that I hoped I was wrong about." He squinted at the anthropologist,

"What were you right about?" She wiped the tears from her eyes,

"I was right that in the end I will be abandoned again. I knew that I couldn't be happy. It seems too good to be true. The worst part is that they are still around me. It's like I was watching them through a window. I was right." She said sadly.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" She shrugged her shoulders and thought,

"I don't know. I can't really pin point when it started. It came to light this weekend though."

"Have you talked to Booth?" Brennan vehemently shook her head,

"No. I can't look at him. I can't look at any of them. I know they are sitting out there waiting for me to want to see them but I don't know if I want to."

"That's understandable Dr. Brennan, you went through a traumatic experience that could have been avoided. Not wanting to see anyone makes sense."

"No Sweets. I have no problem seeing you, my father and brother, hell even that annoying nurse is okay. It's them. They all just forgot about me like I was an assignment they left lying around. *sighs deeply* I can't blame them though."

"What do you mean you can't blame them?"

"Well, I am not the center of their lives. They all have separate lives to attend to and I guess I'm not apart of them."

"Brennan, you know that's not true. You are a big part of all of their lives."

"Then why did they forget me? I just- ugh I don't know Sweets. I just don't know." Sweets watched her speechless. He didn't know what to say. After some time he spoke

"May I suggest that talking to them about this will help you move on."

"Not right now sweets. Like I said I can't look at them right now. I don't know what to do Sweets."

"Well, first you need to recover. Try to make sense of what happened and figure out a way to move on. Next is talking about it. No one will think less of you because your hurt and mad. I know you won't believe me right now but its going to be okay Dr. Brennan." Brennan gave the shrink a small smile, the first smile she's given in a long time,

"Thank you Dr. Sweets." Sweets smiled at her. He was preparing to leave when he asked her one more question,

"Dr. Brennan, may I come back tomorrow. We can talk some more and maybe... you can tell me what happened?" She hesitated for a moment then nodded her head. He smiled at her and said his goodbyes. Sweets closed the door behind him and was startled by the group. He took a deep breath and spoke,

"All I can say is that its going to be a long road to recovery." and he didn't mean just for her.

* * *

 **Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It seemed a bit slow to me but next chapter will be a bit better. I'll try to get it out during the weekend. See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait.** **I** **hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Brennan sat and thought about what Sweets had said; can talking about what happened and how she felt be beneficial? She wasn't sure if she could everyone, the wounds were too deep right now. She knew they were all worried about her. Maybe she should see Angela. When the nurse entered she asked if the young lady could have Angela come into the room. A few moments after the nurse left the door opened and reviled the artist.

"Sweetie!" She yelled through tears she had been shedding since this morning. She ran to the bed and gave Brennan a hug; which was very awkward but both women decided to ignore the feeling,

"Brennan I am so sorry, we all are. Oh my god I can't express to you how sorry I am."

Sorry. That word began to lose meaning to Brennan. She's been hearing that word since she's been found and it was making her agitated. She was so sick of the word.

"I understand you're sorry." Is all she could say. She couldn't accept her apology yet though. Angela sat down in the chair next to the bed,

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly. Brennan shrugged and spoke,

"I'm okay for the most part. My head hurts but its nothing serious." Angela nodded,

"Well, when you get out of here I will take care of you-" Brennan cut her off immediately,

"That won't be necessary Angela. I am fine alone. I can care for myself." Angela began to protest but then she realized who she was talking to; Brennan was stubborn and never asked for help, but now she was more reserved and distant towards everyone. Angela knew she was closing herself off even more now.

"Bren, I am so sorry-" She was cut off yet again,

"Angela, stop saying your sorry. I know you are, I know everyone is. I don't..." tears clouded Brennan's eyes along with Angela's,

"You don't know if you can accept it yet." Angela finished the statement. Brennan averted her eyes to her lap and wiped the tears before they could fall. Angela composed herself and grabbed Brennan's hand,

"Bren, I will do everything to show you how much you mean to all of us. You are one of the most important people in my life and I have no explanation as to why you were forgotten." Brennan shook her head in disagreement,

"Its okay Angela, I know where I stand in everyones life and... I am beginning to accept that."

"Bren," Brennan pulled her hand away from her friend and kept her eyes averted,

"I'm tired. I am going to rest now." She then turned onto her side with her back to Angela,

"Okay sweetie. Let me go talk to the others and I will be right back." Angela got up and walked to the door. She turned to the anthropologist laying in the bed and spoke once more,

"I love you Bren. Please don't forget that." She then opened the door and went outside. Once the door was shut Brennan began to cry softly until she was put to sleep.

Angela sighed and shook her head at the group that was watching her,

"She told me she knows where she stands in our lives. I think she thinks she isn't important to us anymore." Booth scrubbed his face sighed,

"Is she asleep?" Angela nodded,

"Yeah, she's worn out. We all are." Angela rubbed her eyes and yawned,

"Guys go home for the night. I'm gonna sit with her." Angela began to protest when another yawn caught her mid fight, "You can't stay here tonight. You need rest. I'll be here. I'll make sure she isn't alone." _Ever again_. Angela nodded and the pair said their goodbyes with promises to return the next day. As he was getting ready to go sit when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he cursed himself when he saw that his girlfriend was calling. He completely forgot to tell her what was going on. He sighed and answered the phone,

"Booth."

 _"Seeley! Where are you? You were supposed to be home at 5."_ Booth looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 10:15 pm.

"Hannah, I am so sorry. Something happened today." He heard a gasp on the other side of the phone,

 _"Did something happen to you? Are you okay?"_ She asked frantically. He tried to calm her down,

"I'm fine Hannah. It's Bones. She was kidnapped on Friday and we found her today." _Yeah after totally abandoning her and letting her suffer throughout the weekend._ She did a half sigh half gasp through the phone,

 _"Oh my god is she okay?"_

"Yeah, we are at the hospital right now. Listen Hannah I'm going to stay here with her tonight."

 _"Of course Seeley, be with your partner"_ He smiled at her understanding tone,

"Thank you Hannah. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

 _"Okay baby. I love you. Good night."_

"Bye." He hung up. Yeah, he didn't say it back; which was odd considering that he was usually the one who said it first. He sighed and quietly made his way into his partners room. He saw she had turned and laid on her back. She was fast asleep. He made his way to the chair and sat down. He took a deep breath and lightly grasped her hand.

"I'm so sorry Bones. I failed you; I said I would never abandon you and thats exactly what I did. I hope you can forgive me." He kissed her hand gently and set it down on the bed lightly. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." he drifted off. Little did he know that Brennan had woken up when the door opened and she heard everything he had just said. Tears ran down her face as she opened her eyes and looked at her sleeping partner. She forced the tears to stop and drifted back into REM sleep thinking about his words.

* * *

 **Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get chapter 5 out by Monday night. I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

Booth was stirred awake when he heard whimpering and murmuring. He looked over and saw that his partner was tossing and turning in bed indicating she was having a nightmare

"No. You're wrong." She muttered. _Who's wrong?_ He thought. She talked more,

"Someone... please" Oh no. She was dreaming about the kidnapping. He gently placed a firm hand on her arm,

"Bones. Wake up!" He said. Her eyes shot open and she jerked back before she realized who was waking her. She relaxed a bit at the sight of Booth.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She averted her eyes and nodded. He sighed in relief, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. She shook her head no,

"I'm gonna rest some more." Once she calmed down she began to drift back into sleep. Booth knew not to push her to talk about what happened. When she was ready she will tell someone. Once she was fully asleep he grasped her hand and spoke,

"Oh Bones. What happened to you?" Still grasping her hand he drifted back into sleep for the remainder of the night. He woke up a few hours later to a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Angela standing there. Glancing at Brennan he saw that she was still asleep. He gently kissed her hand, let go and went outside with Angela to talk,

"How is she?" the artist asked. Booth rubbed the back of his neck and spoke,

"She had a nightmare last night." Angela's breath hitched at the news. "I tried to talk to her about it but she didn't want to." Angela nodded,

"She'll come around. Its going to take time." Just then they heard someone calling out to them,

"Agent Booth, Angela!" Called their resident psychologist, walking towards them

"Sweets? What are you doing here?" Booth asked

"I'm here to see Dr. Brennan. Maybe I can find out what happened." Booths eyes lit up,

"You. You can find out what happened-" Knowing where Booth was going with this Sweets stopped him immediately,

"No Agent Booth. This is confidential. When Dr. Brennan is ready to tell you what happened she will." Booth sighed knowing that Sweets was right. The group looked into her room and saw the doctor begin to stir,

"Well, if you'll excuse me I will go talk to Dr. Brennan." Sweets opened up the door and quietly stepped in. He noticed that her eyes were cracked open,

"Dr. Brennan, good morning. How are you feeling?" He took the seat next to the bed that once preoccupied her partner. Brennan sat up and winced,

"Uh. I'm feeling better. My head still hurts a little and the laceration on my head burns a bit but other than that I'm fine." Sweets nodded. There was a small silence then Sweets spoke,

"How did you sleep?" She bowed her head and shrugged, Sweets noted the gesture, "Did something happen last night?" He treaded lightly. She shrugged once more and kept her head down, "Dr. Brennan." She sighed,

"I... I had a nightmare." She spoke softly,

"A nightmare? About what happened?" He asked. She nodded

"Booth... was here. He woke me up. He asked me what happened and.. I couldn't talk. I went back to sleep." Sweets nodded,

"Would you like to talk about what happened? " He asked slowly. She shrugged her shoulders and looked her lap, "Maybe it'll help with the nightmares if you told someone what you want to I will keep everything confidential but what happened will have to go into the file for the investigation. I can make the file strictly confidential to only me and the commanding Agent, which is not Booth. I won't say anything. Scouts honor." He threw up three fingers and giggled at his little joke. Brennan squinted at him. He took a second to recover from his embarrassment. She sighed and nodded,

"Well, It started Friday night..."

 _Flashback..._

 _"Her Bren. We are heading out." Brennan looked up from her desk and saw her best friend standing in the doorway. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6pm on the dot,_

 _"Okay Ange. Have a good night." Angela smiled and rubbed her swollen baby belly,_

 _"Oh yeah it's going to be a good night. Hodgins is taking me out to eat then we are going to have a romantic spa night. Oooo I can't wait!" She squealed in delight. Brennan smiled,_

 _"Well, it sounds like a fun night." Angela nodded,_

 _"Oh yeah. Well, I must go. Have a good night sweetie." Angela walked out the door and met her husband. He kissed her on the cheek and they walked hand in hand out of the lab. Brennan's smile faded watching her best friend be happy. Brennan was convinced she would never find love and happiness like that because the one man she ever saw a future with is with another woman. She sighed and continued on with her paperwork for a skeleton in limbo. She looked out to the platform and saw it completely empty. It was just her for the night. As per usual._

 _She finished her paperwork on multiple skeletons and saw that time flew by and it was now 10pm. She made her way down to bone_ _storage to work on more bones. She was getting a lot done in the time that she at the lab. She didn't even remember the last time she slept in her bed. She never wanted to be home; she felt too alone there. It was easier to sleep on her couch and change before anyone came into work._

 _Pulling out a skeleton, she began working on the lost soul that made their way to her. She found out that her victim was a female in her 30s. She had given birth and died over 80 years ago. As she worked she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, like someone was watching her. Shaking the feeling off she continued working until she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She struggled but soon fell unconscious to the smell of chloroform._

 _She woke up later on with a splitting headache and blurry vision. She realized that she was tied down to a wooden chair in a dark room. She heard footsteps approaching,_

 _"Hello Dr. Brennan. Its so good that you could join me." She groaned and searched for a face,_

 _"Who are you?" She said weakly. The voice chuckled,_

 _"Thats none of your concern right now. I will tell you why you're here though; You see, your partner Agent Booth has wronged me. He made me suffer and now I want to make him suffer. I've been watching you for a while now Dr. Brennan. I see that he is very attached to you and he will do anything for you. Thats where you come in. I'm going to keep you here, maybe hurt you and make Booth suffer greatly. Now that everything has settled lets call him shall we?" The man came into view under the lone light in the room. Brennan couldn't recognize him but she did recognize the phone he was holding. It was hers. The man dialed the phone and listen to it ring._

 _"Huh. He sent me to voicemail." Those words clouded Brennan's mind. Booth never sends her to voicemail. No, he was just busy thats all. "Seems like he doesn't want to talk to you. Oh well, lets see if he calls back and if not we will try again tomorrow. Sweet dreams Dr. Brennan." The man walked away laughing and out the door. Tears ran down her face as she cried,_

 _"SOMEBODY?! HELP ME!" She yelled, hoping someone would hear her when she knew that wasn't possible._

 _"Please..." She whispered as she cried harder. She cried herself to sleep but what abruptly woken up by a slap to the face. Startled she looked up and saw her captor with anger in his eyes,_

 _"Your stupid partner never called back last night. I was hoping this would be soon but I guess not." She winced at the pain in her cheek,_

 _"Hes not stupid. Booth is a good man." She said. The man laughed,_

 _"A good man? A good man doesn't kill people, a good man doesn't let people suffer, a good man would answer his partners damn phone because I'm trying to exact my revenge." The man huffed and paced the floor. Brennan shook her head,_

 _"He had to kill, his actions saved lives!" She stated with confidence. She was greeted with another slap to the face,_

 _"Shut up! His actions got my son killed. My only child was killed because of your partner and me and my wife suffered for years. Now, its time for him to suffer." He pulled out the cellphone once more and dialed Booths number again. Once more going to voicemail,_

 _"Man I guess I was wrong because he really doesn't want to talk to you." Just then the man looked at Brennan and saw the tears gather in hr eyes and escape down her cheek; he gave her a bone chilling smile, "Yes, he really doesn't care about you. He sent you to voicemail twice! Wow, some partner, doesn't even answer the phone for someone he so called cares for." Brennan shook her head as the tears ran down her face,_

 _"No, you're wrong." The man laughed at her words,_

 _"Really? Because I went though your phone. No messages, calls, emails from anyone. No one cares where you are. No one cares if you die or not." Brennan shook her head and kept her confidence up,_

 _"No They do care about me." She was slapped once again,_

 _"NO THEY DON'T! If they did they would be texting and calling you or something. I mean for the love of god your partner got two calls from you and has yet to answer them or call you back. So, we will try this again tomorrow. With that I will have a surprise for you. Just you wait Dr. Brennan." Just then one final blow to her face sent her_ _unconscious. She was left once more for the night. The next day she was growing weary. Why hasn't anyone come to save her yet? Why hasn't Booth answer his phone? Why has no one noticed that she had gone missing. She woke before her captor had returned and tried to break free of her ties. She was extremely weak due to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since Friday morning and she forgot the last time she had water. After a while she gave up trying to go free. The struggle made her cry softly but she quickly composed herself when she heard a door open and feet shuffle towards her._

 _Her captor came towards her holding wires and a laptop._

 _"Ah. Morning Dr. Brennan. I'm glad I didn't have to slap you awake this morning. You know, your partner has yet to call back and there have been no messages from anyone. They really don't care for you." Brennan shook her head but said nothing. She had long given up fighting against him but she tried for her own sanity. His words were getting to her; was he right? Maybe._

 _He pulled out her phone once more and dialed the number. Nope, no answer again. The man laughed maniacally,_

 _"See? I told you. He didn't answer again and I highly doubt he will call back. He doesn't care. He has his blonde little barbie to play with and you're left in the dust. Maybe I should have taken her. He would have cared enough to look for and find her the moment she went missing." Brennan started weeping silently as her captor laughed in her face. "Oh Dr. Brennan, are you finally seeing that I'm right?" He slapped her once more and began setting up the laptop and wires on the steel table he had dragged over. He sat on a chair and began working on the computer. He worked for hours setting everything up. She watched him in confusion,_

 _"What are you doing?" She asked weakly. He chuckled and smiled at her,_

 _"Oh you'll see." It grew dark once he had finished. He clicked on the screen and it showed the Jeffersonian. Her eyes widened in horror and she looked at him,_

 _"Confused? Well, I set up this undetectable feed through the_ _security system so you can see tomorrow that no one cares where you are." He slammed the laptop shut and left the building. Brennan cried once more for help but knew it was just wasting her energy. Sleep did not come as easy as previous nights. Morning rolled around and her captor made his return. She had been sleeping and was woken up by something being thrown at her head. She groaned and felt blood run down her face,_

 _"Ah you're up. I was jut about to turn on the feed so you can watch." They sat and watched Cam make her way to the lab and go straight into the museum. Vincent had arrived shortly after and went to her office but when he didn't find her he went to limbo and got a skeleton and went to work. hours later Cam had returned as Hodgins and Angela made their way into the lab. She watched as no one looked towards her office and went on with their day like she didn't exist. Just then Booth showed up. She sighed in relief when she heard him ask where she was but her heart dropped when he said that it was for a case. Angela walked up to the platform and informed the Agent that she hasn't seen Brennan at all,_

 _"I'm sorry Booth but we've been busy this morning." Brennan's eyes widened and she began breathing heavy. They were too busy? Oh my god he was right. They didn't care about her. She watched the screen but shed no more tears. She heard the man laugh and pull out his phone. She listened to the conversation Booth and her captor had while still processing what had just happened,_

 _"I've been watching your scientist for days now and I believe she just broke. No more tears, no more expressions." She tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on those words,_

 _"Too busy." They haunted her mind but she was torn from her thoughts when she heard they laptop shut,_

 _"Well, this is the end of our time together. I hope you know that I had a great time." The last thing she heard before getting knocked out by a punch that he had delivered to her was his insane laughter._

* * *

"The next thing I remember was waking up in this bed. I thought I heard Booth call for me but it could have been a dream." She had tears running down her face at the end of the story. Sweets sat there stunned by the events that were just told to him. He knew Brennan was a strong woman but this took it to a whole new level. After a bit he composed himself and spoke,

"I am so very sorry you had to suffer through that and I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Over time you'll be able to cope and I hope you sharing the story helps you not get nightmares. You're a very strong woman and I think that you can make it through this." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. The gesture brought tears to her eyes and smiled at the young psychologist,

"Thank you Sweets." He got up and began to leave,

"I will return Dr. Brennan. I must type up the report for the commanding agent but I promise you I will be back. Would you like me to send someone in here to sit with you?" She shook her head,

"No, I would like to be alone for a bit." He nodded and made his way out of the room. Booth and Angela sat on the chairs outside but jumped up once they saw the psychologist emerge from the room,

"Well?" Booth asked. Sweets sighed and spoke,

"I will not tell you anything about what we discussed. When she is ready she will share her trauma with you all. I must go but I will be back later on. Goodbye." Sweets left a stunned Booth and a shaken up Angela in his wake. He was trying to comprehend what he was just told so he can figure out the proper way to help Brennan out.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Spring break is next week so I will see about putting out 2 chapters. I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Well, tonights the night. I can't believe that the series finale is airing. I'm heartbroken. I've been watching this show since I was 13 and now its over. *sad face* Watching Bones has been such a big impact on my life and I'm truly upset to see it go. It had a great run and this show will live on in my heart forever. Thank you Bones. Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

Booth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Sweets make his way down the hall and out of the hospital. Angela sat down and looked at the agent,

"Did you see his face? He looked like he saw a ghost." Booth could only nod, They sat for a bit then her phone rang,

"Hello?... wait really?... yeah I'll be right there... Yeah come get me... okay love you babe." she hung up the phone, "That was Hodgins. He said theres an agent at the FBI who is investigating Brennan's kidnapping. Sweets must have called him about the security feed. They want me to see if I can obtain an IP address and see if it can lead to who took her. I'll keep you posted." She made her way out of the hospital to wait for her husband to pick her up. Booth sighed and made his way into her room. He knocked and slowly opened the door,

"Bones?" He asked softly. She looked up and made eye contact with him. He made his way to the side of her bed, "How are you feeling?" She shrugged her shoulders and spoke,

"I feel a bit better. Maybe I can be released today. I just want to get home." He nodded and tension filled the room. After a few minutes of silence Booth spoke up,

"Bones, listen I can't express to you how sorry I am. When you get out I'll take care of you-" She abruptly cut him off,

"Booth, that not necessary. As I told Angela yesterday I can care for myself. I'm fine alone." He sighed. _Of course she doesn't want you to look after her you idiot. I mean come on man; You ignored her for your girlfriend the one weekend she truly needed you. She probably feels so betrayed right now._ He watched her play with her hand and avoid eye contact with him. He was about to say something when his phone rang. He awkwardly excused himself and began to leave the room to take the call,

"Booth. Hey baby..." she heard him say before the door shut all the way. She felt a pang in her chest and sadness flow through her mind. _Of course it was Hannah._ Her irrational side of her mind took over and made her angry but then the sad replaced anger, _Well, what did you expect Brennan? You turned him down. He needed to move on and after this weekend he clearly did._ Brennan watched him through the window; he was throughly engaged in his conversation with his girlfriend. It was short, he hung up his phone and made his way back into the room. She averted her eyes away from him once more as he made his way back to the side of the bed. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. The pair looked and saw the doctor come in,

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. How are you feeling this morning?" Brennan shrugged and looked at the doctor,

"I feel better; the laceration on my forehead still stings a bit but the headache has gone away. Can I be released today?" She asked. The doctor chuckled,

"Eager to get out of here I see?" _You have no idea._ "Well, your levels look good and theres no sign of infection in your wound so I'd say you're good to be released today but you must take it easy for the next week, no working." Brennan nodded,

"Okay. I won't go to work." Booth's eyes widened, _Wow. She never takes off from work. When she got stabbed by the crazy harbinger doctor she went right back to the lab after she got stitches._ The doctor smiled,

"Well then, I will have a nurse draw up your release forms. Get well Dr. Brennan." Brennan gave the doctor a sad smile and then the partners were left alone once more. Booth decided to break the tension with a small joke,

"Wow Bones. I never thought I'd hear you say that you won't go to work." Brennan made no movement towards his words and continued to watch her lap. Booth cleared his throat slightly and got up from the chair,

"I'm going to call Angela and tell her that you're being released." Brennan served him with a small okay. He got up and began dialing as he left the room,

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Ange. I just wanted to call you and let you know that Bones is being released in a little while."

 _"Okay thats good. I'm going to collect her things that were... left here on Friday. I'll have Hodgins bring it by."_

"Okay. Have you found anything?" he asked hopefully,

 _"Nothing yet. I'm still trying to pinpoint an IP Address. This guy was good. Anyone you know who would want you to suffer and is a computer genius?"_

"Not that I can recall. I'm going to consult with Sweets and go through old files."

 _"Well Sweets said that she was taken from the Jeffersonian. We are sweeping this place to find out how he got in and got her out without anyone noticing or being detected by the cameras."_

"What can I do?"

 _"Stay with her. Help her get home and see about staying with her. Try to think about anyone who would do_ _thi- *inaudible noise* Booth, Sweets is next to me right now he said that in the report Bren said that her kidnapper told that you got his son killed. His only child."_

"So a man with serious hacking skill who lost his only child because of me... I don't- wait."

 _"What Booth?"_

"Tell Sweets to have a tech look through parted agents who were only children in the last 8 years. I might know who did this."

 _"I will. Do you have a name?"_ Booth shook his head,

"I'm not entirely sure. Once the list is complete send me it and I will look through it throughly."

 _"Okay, I'll gather Brennan's things and have them dropped off."_

"Thanks Ange." He hung up. He rubbed his face and looked into his partners room. He caught a quick glimpse of her watching him before she averted her eyes back to her lap. "Oh Bones. I'm so sorry." He would apologize to her until he was blue in the face. Would she accept it though?

He waited for Hodgins to show up with her pocketbook and a change of clothes for her to go home in. He watched the nurse walk into her room with her release papers and to unhook her from everything. Once Hodgins dropped everything off he went back into the room.

"Hey Bones, Angela sent over your things and a change of clothes. When you're ready I'll drive you home" She was about to protest when she realized she had no desire to fight with him,

"Thank you." She said softly. He nodded and left to give her some privacy. She realized that she needed to get a new phone when she got home. She pushed that to the back of her mind because no phone meant that no one would bother her and thats all she wanted right now. She finished getting ready and walked out the room and saw Booth standing there waiting for her. He gave her a small smile that sent pangs of pain through her chest. _Lets be honest Temperance, he's only here because he feels bad for you. Nothing more._ She walked past him and gave the release forms to the nurse.

He watched her walk out the room and decided to give her a small smile. He saw the pain in her eyes though. She took a deep breath and brushed past him to give the nurse her release forms. _You're a real idiot Seeley. A smile? What the hell were you expecting? A smile back? You're lucky she's even letting you take her home. You need her trust back Booth. You have to get it back somehow You can't lose her._ When she was done with the papers they made their way out of the hospital and to her apartment. They drove in complete silence; thank god it wasn't a far drive. Once they pulled up Booth began to get out of the car when Brennan stopped him,

"Booth, you don't need to walk me up. I'm perfectly okay to get to my apartment by myself." Booth shook his head,

"I want to make sure you're okay Bones." She tried to keep the tears at bay and succeeded,

"I'm fine Booth. I'm okay." He nodded,

"Okay, I am coming back later though with dinner." She shook her head,

"That is not necessary. You should be home with Hannah." Just saying her name send pains through her own heart. Before he could say anything she said a goodbye and left him sitting in his car. He watched her make her way into her building without looking back at him. He hit his steering wheel and rubbed his eyes. Trying to compose himself he decided to make his way home to shower and get changed then going to help with the investigation. If she didn't want him there with her at least he could find the sick bastard that did this to her.

Brennan made her way into her apartment and sighed heavily. She hadn't been to her apartment in a while; she actually forgot the last time she slept in her own bed. She turned the lights on and looked around. She caught the sight of her home phone and saw that she has no new messages on her machine, she saw that the plant on her dining room table had died and everything was neatly in place. Her so called home looked like its was for display only; like no one lived in there. Brennan dropped her bag and slid down against her door; deciding to let the tears flow she hugged her legs and sobbed to herself alone in her empty apartment.

* * *

 **Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was a bit slow but it'll pick up next chapter. If you're watching the finale tonight I hope you survive it because I know I** **won't. I'll see ya on the flipside guys! Good luck. -J.A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. What did you guys think of that finale? I've never been so in love with an ending to a show in my life. It was a satisfying ending but left room for a possible comeback. I cried for like 2 hours after it ended. If you haven't watched it yet I suggest watching it ASAP. Anyways I'm here to continue on with my story. Here is Chapter 7**

* * *

Booth parked and made his way up to his apartment. As bad as it sounds he wished that Hannah wasn't home because he didn't want to discuss anything right now; he just wanted to shower and go help at the Lab. Luck was against him though because when he opened the door he was greeted by his girlfriend,

"Seeley! Whats going on?" He hugged her quickly and went to get in the shower,

"I'm sorry Hannah, I need to shower and help with the investigation." She followed him into the bedroom,

"Well, I haven't seen you in almost two days! Maybe you can take a seat for a moment and lets talk." He stopped shuffling around the room and looked at her,

"Take a seat? I can't take a seat, Hannah. My partner was kidnapped because of me, she was held for days because of me; I need to find the son if a bitch who essentially tortured her because he has a vendetta against me. I won't rest until he is caught." He went back to getting his stuff ready. Her eyes were wide,

"Thats not healthy. You need to stop for a moment and breathe." He shook his head,

"I can't do that! I need to find him! Thats what I can do for her right now. Maybe it'll help me get her forgiveness." She looked confused,

"Forgiveness? Why would you need her forgiveness?"

"Because its my fault she was being held all weekend. We were in bed all weekend and I ignored her calls which weren't from her. Those calls were from the sick bastard trying to negotiate a ransom." She walked over to comfort him but he blew passed her trying to get his stuff together,

"You couldn't have known though-"

"No Hannah! No. I have never ignored her calls before and I shouldn't have now." She was beginning to get agitated,

"Seeley, We were spending the weekend together! We haven't spent a lot of time together since I came to DC. We needed this time. I mean come on! If you're not working with her you're talking about her! We needed this time to ourselves." He stared at her,

"Are you serious? She is my partner, my friend and apart of my family! Nothing justifies me ignoring her."

"Seeley, I am your girlfriend! We needed to spend time together without her or any of your friends. I don't want to bring this up now but your partnership is unhealthy." His eyes grew wide and she saw the anger in his eyes. She was standing her ground though,

"What are you saying, Hannah?" He knew what she was saying but he needed to hear her say it,

"I'm saying that maybe you need to take a step back from her." He began breathing heavy to try to keep his cool,

"No, you don't want me to take a step back you want me to end it completely. You essentially want me to choose between you and her." She nodded her head. "I can't believe you right now. I can't believe you want me to choose between you and my family." Hannah stomped her foot in anger,

"She is not your family! She is your partner-" He quickly cut her off; stepping closer to her in anger,

'No Hannah! She is my family. There is more than one kind of family. She is as important to me as Parker is! She is apart of my family, all of the squints are my family. Not gonna lie I thought you were my family too but my family would never make me choose between each other." Tears welled up in her eyes,

"Seeley, I can't believe you just said that-" He held up his hand,

"No. You do not get to make me feel guilty for what I said. You want me to end my partnership with someone who has saved my life in more ways than one. You want me to drop a woman who has helped me through my problems and kept up with my shit. She always stood by my side and I will not leave her because you feel threatened. I'm sorry but I won't do that."

"You know what, I can't be with a man who puts me behind his partner" He chuckled in disbelief,

"Yeah well, I can't be with a woman who makes me choose between her and my family." she gasped and wiped the tears from her eyes,

"So Thats it? We're done?" He nodded. She sighed and shook her head at him, "Okay. I'm going to get my things and be out of here in 10 minutes." He walked out of his room and sat on the couch, waiting for her. She came out of the room minutes later with her duffel bag in tow. He stood up and watched her walk to the door.

"Goodbye Seeley. I hope she's worth it." She said bitterly.

"Goodbye Hannah and believe me she is." He gave her a small smug smile. She stormed out of the apartment and out of his life. He locked the door and sighed heavily. Once he gained his composure he made his way into the shower and to the lab to help out. He arrived at the Jeffersonian within the hour; trying to push what just happened to the back of his mind right now. He walked into Angela's office and saw Agent McDuffy standing there with Sweets. Booth thinks that McDuffy is a good agent and if he wouldn't work on it then he's glad a good agent is.

"McDuffy, How are ya." Booth shakes the mans hand and gives him a small smile,

"Booth. I'm good. I'm sorry to hear about your lady scientist. I promise I'll catch the bastard with your help of course." Booth gave him a grateful smile

"I know you will. Anyways, what do ya got?" Angela pulls up a list onto the Angelatron,

"Techs dusted for prints and found nothing. No security footage; without the guards noticing he somehow remotely changed the feed so he could sneak in and take her out. There was no IP address with the private feed he set up for her to watch. This guy is good. I can't even track him."

"So Nothing? Great." Booth sighed, Sweets spoke up,

"Well, Dr. Brennan told me that the man blames you for his sons death. He apparently didn't go into detail. You said to check for departed agents who were only children?" Booth nodded and checked out the list. "We are looking for a man who has massive computer skills. Maybe suggesting military or government background." Booth nodded,

"We need a sketch from Bones. If I have a face I can most likely pick him out. There are a few names that look familiar." booth had Angela highlight several names.

"Okay, I'll take Ms. Montenegro to Dr. Brennan's house for a sketch. You two go through all of these names with a fine tooth comb." McDuffy said. Booth gave him a look,

"Wait, I should go. Bones would be more comfortable with people she knows here." Sweets cut him off,

"Agent Booth, After talking to Dr. Brennan I believe that it'll be wise that Agent McDuffy goes and conducts the official investigation. Dr. Brennan needs time. Agent McDuffy, we will stay here and call you if something comes up."

"Same to you Dr. Sweets." Both the Agent and Angela walked out of the room and on their way to Brennan. Booth turned to Sweets with anger,

"Sweets what the hell! I should be there."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan needs time. You said it yourself that you betrayed her, do you think she doesn't feel that? Having you all over her with trying to make things right and handling the investigation won't help her or you."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" His voice cracked a bit,

"We go through the list, we do what we are told by the commanding officer and we solve this. For her." Booth sighed and nodded in agreement with the doctor. They sat down on Angela's couch and began to go through the list.

 _Meanwhile..._

Agent McDuffy and Angela made their way to Brennan's apartment. They rode in silence only briefly speaking to one another,

"How far along are you?" He asked. Angela caressed her belly and smiled,

"I'm 27 weeks." McDuffy smiled,

"Congrats to you and Dr. Hodgins. I remember when my wife was pregnant with our twins. She loved every minute of it." Angela chuckled slightly,

"I love it too. I can't wait to meet my baby..." she hesitated for a moment, "Agent McDuffy, can I ask you a question?" The agent nodded, "How bad is this? The case I mean? Will Brennan be okay?" McDuffy sighed and spoke,

"Well, I don't really know Dr. Brennan so I can't say for certain if she will be okay but I can say that over time things will get better. With help and time things will be okay."

"You read her statement didn't you? You know what we did to her." The agent sighed,

"Yes, I read it as soon as Dr. Sweets sent it to me. Ms. Montenegro, Angela, this isn't your fault. It's none of your faults. You couldn't have known." Angela wiped tears from her eyes,

"I should have paid more attention to her though. She's my best friend and I just pushed her to the side. She deserves better. Oh listen to me, you don't need to hear my demons." He smiled at the artist,

"I don't mind. I've been told I'm a very good listener. Look, this is going to sound cliche but everything is going to be okay. In the end it is always okay, otherwise its not the end." Angela gave him a grateful smile and thanked him. They pulled up to the building and made their way to Brennan's apartment,

"Dr. Brennan. This is Agent McDuffy. I was wondering if I could talk to you. Maybe get a sketch going of the man who did this?" He waited for an answer and was greeted by a slow click of a lock and the door slowly opening to find the anthropologist. He gave her a small smile, "This won't take long I promise. If we can get a sketch then we can catch this guy." Brennan nodded and let the pair in. Angela smiled at her friend but didn't receive one back,

"How are you sweetie?" Brennan shrugged and spoke softly,

"I'm fine." Agent McDuffy spoke once more,

"Okay, Dr. Brennan. You're going to describe him to Ms. Montenegro and when its done we'll be able to find him." Brennan nodded and ushered them to the dining room table. She began describing him in great detail much to Agent McDuffy's surprise,

"Roughly 72 inches, 113 kilograms, blonde hair blue eyes, caucasian, high nasal ridge and promenaded jaw line..." The artist and scientist worked together to get an accurate description of her kidnapper. When the sketch was done Agent McDuffy took a picture and sent it to Sweets. Angela and Agent McDuffy began to leave when Angela turned to Brennan,

"Bren, If you want I can come back later on-" Brennan cut her off,

"Uh no thank you Angela. I plan on retiring early tonight. I need my rest." Angela nodded and said her goodbyes. Once their pair had left Brennan resumed her writing; trying to distract herself from the hurt she still felt...

 _Back at the Lab..._

Sweets' phone chirped indicating a text message. He opened it and revealed Angela's sketch,

"Booth, Is he familiar?" He showed Booth the phone. The agent studied the picture. After a while his eyes widened,

"I know who this is."

* * *

 **Okay guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll post more next week. I know Hannah was a real bitch here but in the show she was super nice. I hated her tho B &B for the win! Anyways I was getting rid of her anyways so here it is. I'll be back with more. I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Anyways I wanted to address something to you guys. I just finished watching** ** _13 Reasons Why_** **and if you haven't watched it I highly suggest you do. Its so powerful and brings to light just how hurtful people are and that actions always have consequences. The gist of it is that a high school student, Hannah Baker, committed suicide and made tapes on why she did it. I suggest watching the show but if you have a weak stomach or massive trigger warnings I suggest reading the book instead. The point I'm trying to make is that if you're having troubles and you believe that you're alone please speak to someone. I am always open to talk and sometimes its easier to talk to a stranger. You can reach me on here by PMing me or on my tumblr (located in my profile bio). Please seek help, I know its tough but believe me life is worth living.**

* * *

Booth stared at the picture in disbelief. Sweets watched the Agent,

"Booth, who is it?" He asked. Booth looked up at Angela's list and found the name,

"His name is Jacob Delaney. His son, Christopher Delaney, was a rookie agent assigned to me a while back before I started working with Bones. I was apart of a task force to bring down a massive drug ring spanning four cities on the east coast. We were about to make a major bust; this bust ended up bringing down the entire ring. Delaney, he was cocky, thought he could take down the whole ring with his bare hands. Deputy Director Cullen assigned him to me to kinda knock him down a few pegs. We were at the bust in an abandoned factory when he was shot and killed. We were planning an attack when he basically said fuck it and ran into the building and was completely ambushed by the ring. We got in there but it was too late, he was dead in the middle of the floor. I was talking to Cullen when his parents walked up to me. His father clocked me one and started yelling at me saying I got his son killed. Cullen tried to calm him down but he threatened that he would get his revenge on me. At the time Rebecca had just had Parker so I panicked and had them put under protective watch. We kept tabs on Jacob but nothing happened. Its been ten years and he finally got his revenge." Booth sank down on Angela's couch and held his head in his hands. Sweets sat next to him and tried figure out a way to comfort the distraught agent,

"Booth, I'm going to call Agent McDuffy and inform him that we have an ID. Are you sure thats him?" Booth nodded,

"Yes. Jacob Delaney kidnapped and tortured Bones." Sweets nodded and left Booth alone while he made the call. Booth sat there on the couch for what felt like hours but in reality it was mere minutes. Sweets came in and found Booth sitting in the same spot in the same position.

"Agent Booth, Agent McDuffy is dropping Angela off back here then going back to the FBI. He told me to tell you that because he knew you would want to be there when they catch him." Booth jumped up,

"Ya damn right I'm going to be there." He stormed out of the office and made his way to the FBI to take down the bastard that hurt his Bones. He made it back to the Hoover at the same time as McDuffy. There were agents already working on finding Delaney. Booth made it to his office and sunk down in his chair trying to make an effort to control his emotions. Just then McDuffy came into his office,

"Booth. I have the file on Delaney." Booth took the file and read through it. Booth looked up at McDuffy,

"His wife died recently?" McDuffy nodded,

"Dr. Sweets suggests thats why he came after you. His family was gone and he completely lost it. He needs someone to blame for losing his family and like you said before he threatened you." Booth sighed and threw the file on his desk

"And he has computer training." He nodded once more,

"Yes, He has a masters degree in Computer science and engineering. He worked for Securicomp. It's a company that specializes in security cameras for major corporations and Museums. I believe thats how he knew how to manipulate the cameras. He knew how to get into the Jeffersonian without the guards finding out and he set up the undetectable feed through the cameras. We are searching for him now, putting a manhunt out on him right now." Booth could only nod. "Booth, why don't you go be with your lady scientist. We will call you immediately if we find him. I promise." Before Booth could object McDuffy walked out of his office. He looked out his office window and saw that it was getting dark. He gathered his things and went to go be with his partner, that is if she would allow him.

 _Meanwhile..._

Brennan sipped on her tea and stared at her off TV. She wondered why she bought a television but remembered that she got it for when Booth came over. Tears welled in her eyes but she quickly swiped them away. _No Temperance. No more crying. They aren't crying over you so why should you cry over them?_ Her house phone rang once more but she made no effort to answer it. She heard the messages,

 _Hey Sweetie. It's Angela. I was seeing how you were doing after I left. I was hoping I could come see you tomorrow? Maybe we can talk? Anyways call me back and we'll figure something out! Love you sweetie._

Brennan had no desire to talk to anyone right now. She wanted to be alone, something she was happy being because being alone doesn't cause you pain like people do. Messages flooded her machine; from Cam, Sweets, Agent McDuffy, Her agent who heard what happened on the news this morning. She ignored all of them, one message caught her attention though,

 _Hey Bones. Its me... Booth. You uh you probably knew that already though *clears throat* Anyways I was calling to tell you that we know who.. who took you. The FBI issued a manhunt for him. We'll get him Bones. I promise you. Hopefully I can see you later? Maybe bring over some Thai food? *laughs slightly* Call me back Bones... I'm sorry._

I'm sorry. That phrase aggravated her to no end. You can only say sorry so much before it looses meaning. She rolled her eyes at the message. After Agent McDuffy came over with Angela for a sketch, Brennan began cleaning her apartment in an effort to distract her from the sadness and anger she felt. She was flipping through emotions like a hormonal pregnant woman,

 _How could they do that to me!? I thought we were friends; they all went off about being family and they just leave me behind like old news! UGH I_ _can't believe them!_

 _Well Temperance what did you expect? You pushed them away like you do everyone. What made you think they would actually stay for so long?_

Brennan sat on her couch after pacing her whole apartment. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't handle anymore of the constant 'I'm sorrys' and the efforts of mending the friendships she believed was lost. Where could she go? Oh My God she knows...

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this! I won't take long with next chapter so you won't have to wait! I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I'm looking to end the story soon; maybe in the next 5 chapters or so. We'll see though. As promised here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

The email she got was everything she had hoped for in this moment. It was her ticket to freedom and she was taking it. She responded to the email and got ready to make some calls,

"Dr. Saroyan? Its Dr. Brennan, I must have reached your answering machine because you are no longer at the lab. Anyways I was calling to inform you that I was invited on a dig in Guatemala. Yes, it is sudden but they request my presence as soon as possible so I will be leaving tonight. I'm not sure how I long I will be away but I will inform you as soon as I find out. Thank you." Brennan went into her room and began packing; she grabbed the essentials in clothing and toiletries and grabbed her passport. Brennan dragged her duffle bag to her couch and swung the heavy door open only to find Booth standing out there. Wide eyed she turned off her emotions,

"What are you doing here Booth?" She asked.

"I came here see how you're doing and... to talk." She shook her head and walked away from him leaving the door open for him to enter. He came in and shut the door noticing her duffle bag. She was shuffling papers together that were on her dining room table,

"Well, you wasted a trip because I'm leaving." She said attempting to hide the anger in her voice,

"Leaving? Where are you going?" He asked, scared of the answer,

"I was asked to attend a dig in Guatemala. I'm going to the airport right now." His breath shuttered,

"Bones, please don't go."

"I'm sorry Booth but I was asked to attend and I think going will be very beneficial for me right now. I just informed Cam and I will be taking a leave of absence." She gathered her keys and passport. He stood by her couch in shock,

"When will you be coming back?" She shrugged her shoulders without making eye contact with him,

"I don't know."

"No Bones. Please don't go. I'm sorry about what happened. I've never been so sorry in my life." She shook her head. She went to grab her duffle bag but it was pulled away from her,

"Booth give me the bag and let me go." She said angrily. He shook his head,

"No. We are going to talk about this. Please talk to me. I'm so sorry and I don't know another way to express it. Why won't you talk to me?" He said in a raised voice. She threw down her keys; she was shaking,

"Because sorry is NOT good enough!" She yelled. Finally, she showed her emotions. She let out her anger, her sadness, her betrayal. Booth stood wide eyed in the middle of her living room. He watched as the tears welled up in her eyes. He watched as she groaned and tried to rub the tears from her eyes with no luck.

"Bones..." he said taking a step towards her. She held her hands up and stepped back from him,

"No Booth! No! You can't fix this. Not this time." She said quietly. His breath shuttered as he spoke,

"Bones. I can't express to you how sorry I am. I've been the shittiest friend and partner and I need you to know how sorry I am." She shook her head in amazement and anger. She looked at him in bewilderment and spoke,

"Sorry is just not good enough! Being forgotten is not something that can be fixed by a line of apologies." She angrily wiped the tears that ran down her face,

"Bones-" She cut him off fast,

"You know, Sweets told me to talk to you about what happened and to express my feeling to you so here it goes. Booth, I have never felt so alone and so abandoned in my life and I was in foster care! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even breathe without feeling the pain that my so called 'family' gave to me. You know, sitting tied up in that warehouse all I kept thinking was that you would come find me. That I shouldn't be worried because my partner was looking for me like he always did. I tried holding on to that thought even when that psycho kept telling me that no one was coming for me, even when all of those phone calls kept going to voice mail, even when He told me that no one cared about me and that everyone was leaving me to die. I saw the Jeffersonian. Everyone working and going about their day like nothing was wrong. Then you walk in. I thought oh thank god that he's here, my partner will notice that I'm missing but no. You just needed me for a case. No one came looking for me. They all assumed that I was buried in my work like I always am. My best friend said she was too busy to find me. Booth, my heart was physically hurting at those words. After that my mind went completely blank." Tears welled up in Booths eyes. He was speechless. This is what he wanted. He wanted her to talk to him. A sob escaped her mouth as she angrily wiped the tears from her eyes,

"Is it me Booth? What did I do to be forgotten like this? It has to be me because no one just gets forgotten for no reason. Oh my god what did I do!?" She began sobbing. Booth ran and enveloped her in his arms. She didn't run from him, instead she clutched his shirt and sobbed. Tears ran down his face as he held her. They stood in her living room holding on to one another like their life depended on it. After some time her sobs quieted down to small shutters. They still stood in each other's embraces. She sighed and spoke,

"Is it me Booth?" He shook his head and rubbed soothing circles on her back,

"No Bones. It's not you. Oh god no it's not you. It was all of us. We lost sight on how important you are to us. I know sorry isn't good enough and I will beg on my knees everyday for your forgiveness even though I don't deserve it." Brennan held onto him tighter.

"Everything hurts. I don't know what to do to make it go away" A lone tear escaped his eyes,

"Time Bones, time and talking will help it go away." She pulled back bit to wipe the tears off her face,

"Talking, yes. W-we need to talk about this." He nodded in agreement and they made their way to her dining room table. The both sat down and he began to talk,

"Bones, I know sorry isn't good enough but I will say it until the day I die. You did not deserve what happened to you and I'm so sorry." She sighed and spoke,

" I am not very good at expressing my feeling to others but you need to know that I am angry at you guys right now. I feel so betrayed that I don't even know what to do. Yes, I am angry but... I cannot blame you." His eyes widened at her admission,

"Wait, what do you mean you cant blame us?" He asked astonished. She fought the tears as she spoke,

"All of you have your own lives and I'm not a big part of them anymore. I understand. Angela and Hodgins have their baby to worry about, You have Hannah and Parker and Cam blames me for breaking up the team and going to Maluku so I know I'm nothing of importance to her. I don't have anyone to care for and I don't have someone who worries about me. My work is what I've always had and I feel like its the only thing I have. I don't blame you guys for moving on with your lives." He was taken back by her words,

"Bones, you got it all wrong. You are important, you're so important to all of us and you should blame us for everything. Hodgins and Angela consider you family, you're like a sister to Angela and Hodgins cares for you deeply. Cam doesn't blame you for leaving, she understands whole heartily why you went plus you're not the only one who left. And me... well, I put my attention to the wrong person. You are one of the most important people in my life and I was trying to push you away so I could move on but that was stupid because I could never move on from you. I'm sorry thats a conversation for another time. The point is that you are important and I'm sorry we lost sight of that." Tears ran down her face. He wiped them off her cheek and spoke,

"I know you don't have any trust in us and its going to take some time to gain it back but know that we will work our hardest to gain it back." She averted her eyes and cried more.

"It will take time. I'm still angry." He nodded, "It hurts, Booth." He nodded once more,

"Time Bones. Time is what you need." She nodded. He was about to continue when his phone rang,

"Booth... Really? Where?... And he's being sent here?... Yes, I will be there... Thanks." He looked at Brennan and spoke,

"They found Jacob Delaney in Witicha, Kansas. He's being transported to the Hoover now. I'm going there to interrogate him." He got up from the table. She jumped up and spoke,

"I'm coming with you." He shook his head,

"Bones, no-"

"Booth! I deserve to be there. I want to be there. Please." He looked into her eyes and sighed,

"Okay, you're only observing though." She nodded and got ready to go. They both walked out of the apartment and made their way to the FBI.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be back soon with chapter 10! Its the interrogation! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I finished my second year of college a few weeks ago and I've been relaxing for a bit but here I am. No worries. I'll probably end this story in a couple of more chapters or so. Here is chapter 10.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat in silence on their way over to the FBI. Booth was still reeling Brennan's confession of anger and betrayal she felt and Brennan was hung up on the fact that she let her emotions get the best of her. Who could blame her though? After what she's been though she deserved to let her emotions fly. She was still angry at everyone but she felt lighter admitting her feelings to Booth. She noticed the quick glances Booth was giving her and decided to break the silence,

"Is Delaney at the FBI now?" She asked uncharacteristically quiet. Booth gave her a shake of the head,

"Not yet. He'll arrive in about an hour or so. They picked him up a few hours ago and sent him on a plane straight to DC. McDuffy wants to go over everything for the interrogation." Booth saw her about to ask something and he knew the question,

"No Bones. You will not be joining in the interrogation"- he saw her protest and cut her off once more- "I already told you that you were allowed to watch but that is it. He's a manipulative little bastard and he will just dig into your mind more. I don't want that to happen to you again." She looked at him angrily. One for assuming that she was weak but mainly knowing her so well that he knew what she was gonna ask him,

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough? I can assure you I am strong enough to fight off his manipulation tactics." Booth sighed,

"All I'm saying Bones is that he got to you once and I don't want that again."

"Yeah well I had more evidence of being left behind than just his word, Booth." That shut him up real fast. They rode in more silence with Booth thinking of ways to apologize to his partner and with Brennan staring angrily out the window with her arms crossed against her chest. Booth took a deep breath and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes,

"Stop saying that. I know you are but the more you say it the more meaning it loses. I know you're sorry but I'm not ready to accept it yet." All Booth could do was nod. They arrived that the FBI and made their way to Booths office.

Sweets was with Agent McDuffy when he say Booth and Brennan make their way towards them

'Okay, they are together. I hope that's a good sign.' He thought

"Is he here?" Booth asked. Sweets shook his head,

"He'll be here within the hour. He's denying everything so we're setting up everything for the interrogation. It will be you and Agent McDuffy in the room. We have the file for you to go over." Sweets handed Booth the file and continued, "We are still trying to figure out his weak point. We have his wife and son but not much else to go on."

Brennan spoke up for the first time since coming into the building,

"He kept going on and on about how Booth got his son killed and he lost everything. He said he wanted to give Booth the revenge he deserves. I don't know what that means." Just then a lightbulb went off in Booths head,

"He said that? Word for word?" Brennan nodded, "he told me that when his son was first killed he said those exact words, 'I'm gonna give you the revenge you deserve.' His son was killed in a warehouse like the one he kept Bones in and the undetectable video feed was set up perfectly. Someone without the knowledge and experience would not be able to set that up."

"This is all circumstantial though Booth. There's no concrete evidence that suggests that Delaney is the one who held me captive." Booth nodded and thought some more. After a bit he got an idea,

"Delaney wanted me to suffer so in the process of taking you he wanted me to suffer in the long haul..." he trailed off. Brennan looked confused,

"Yes, and?"

"I have an idea Bones."

* * *

Later on Delaney was sitting in the black interrogation room. Behind the glass stood Sweets, Brennan, Booth and McDuffy,

"Are you sure this will work?" McDuffy asked Booth. He nodded,

"It will. Trust me." Both men left the room leaving the doctors behind. Awkward silence stood between them until Brennan broke it,

"I talked to Booth about my feelings." Sweets was surprised,

"You did? How did it go? How are you feeling?" Brennan shrugged

"I yelled at him. He wouldn't let me leave so I just started yelling. We talked about it. I told him I'm not ready to forgive him yet and he accepted that. How I'm feeling? I feel lighter. I guess I needed to voice my sorrows to him to move forward." She left out the part about the tears she shed and sobbing into Booths chest. Sweets smiled,

"I'm glad you talked to him about it. I knew it would help you out. Things will be easier."

"Will they?" Brennan asked with apprehension laced in her voice. Sweets nodded,

"I promise they will." Brennan smiled at him. They heard the door open to the interrogation room. They both watch in silence waiting for their part to come up

Both agents took their seat across from Delaney,

"Mr. Delaney. I'm Agent McDuffy and this is-" he was cut off

"I know who this is. How are you Agent Booth? Get anymore agents killed since we last saw each other." Booth sighed,

"I did not get your son killed Mr Delaney. He was too cocky and decided he could take down a whole ring of drug dealers alone. That's not my fault he got in over his head." Delaney began to get angry. "We are not here to talk about your son. We are here because you've came up as a suspect in an investigation." He rolled his eyes

"Oh yeah? What investigation?" Agent McDuffy spoke,

"Dr. Temperance Brennan was kidnapped this past weekend and evidence suggests that you're the one behind it." Delaney laughed,

"Are you serious? That's impossible. I've been in Kansas since Friday." Booth pulled out the sketch,

"Dr. Brennan has provided a sketch of her kidnapper. Facial recognition pulled you out of the millions of people. Care to explain?" Delaney shrugged,

"I don't know. Doppelgänger I guess. Look, I didn't take your precious doctor okay? Now, can I go?" Just then Booths cell phone began to ring.

"Agent Booth really?" McDuffy scowled. Booth apologized,

"It's Sweets. It could be about Bones. Excuse me." Booth got up and answered the phone,

"What was that about?" Delaney asked. McDuffy sighed,

"Dr. Brennan is missing. All of her belongings and information are gone. She is being located now." Brennan shuttered at the words being spoken. Yes, she was hurt but she realized that she was done running from her problems. Even though that's what she was doing before Booth showed up at her apartment. She was running no more. Just then Booth walked in with a somber face. Show time.

"Agent Booth. Any word?" Agent McDuffy asked in a low voice. Booth dropped down in the seat and looked at the Agent,

"Uh... Bones.. she... she's gone. Her passport was used. She's going back to Indonesia." McDuffy gave a very convincing gasp in surprise. Booth put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. McDuffy got him up and into the hall way leaving the door open for Delaney to hear what was being said,

"Booth, go be with the squints"

"I can't. I need to be here. For Bones. I need to find her kidnapper."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been such a stupid jerk to her she would still be here. Not off in the unknown"

"I'm so sorry Booth."

"Let's get back in there."

"Are you sure? You should be taking a rest for a moment."

"No, I have to catch this guy. For Bones." Booths voice cracked. Tears welled up in Brennan's eyes listening to Booth outside. The agents waited for a moment then went back into the room. Delaney sported a frown but his eyes showed pure happiness.

"Are you suffering Agent Booth? Are you suffering knowing you're the reason why your partner is gone? Good. That was my plan all along." McDuffy rang in,

"So, you're confessing to the kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Delaney nodded,

"Yes, I wanted Booth to suffer like I did. I lost everything because of him and now I've gotten my revenge. I was content with the kidnapping and the manipulation but now that she's gone I'm more than happy." Booth smiled at him,

"I'm glad you say that because we have something for you." Just then Brennan marched through the door. Delaney's face fell.

"You're supposed to be gone!" He exclaimed. Brennan shook her head,

"You can't break me that easily." Booth stood up and got Delaney to his feet.

"Jacob Delaney, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth read him his rights and had McDuffy take him away yelling. In the mix of everything Brennan had managed to slip out and go elsewhere. Booth look for her but couldn't find her. After everything was clear Booth made his way to his office and found Brennan sitting in a chair facing his desk with her head in her hands,

"Bones?"

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging anymore. I'll be back with Chapter 11 soon. I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I'm here though and this will be the last chapter (maybe if i decide not to add an epilogue) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

Brennan made no movement towards her nickname. Booth moved towards her and sat in the chair next to hers,

"Bones, you okay?" He asked softly. She nodded but kept her head in her hands. "You ran out of there really fast." She nodded once more and lifted her head. He saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and looked to the ceiling to keep the tears at bay,

"I thought seeing him and having him arrested would give me peace but I still feel angry and sad and betrayed." He inhaled deeply and spoke,

"Listen Bones, you didn't need him to be caught to feel peace. He didn't cause the anger, betrayal and sadness we did. You told me that Sweets wanted you to talk to us about what you're feeling and he's right; telling us how you're feeling will make you feel lighter and help you let go of the anger you're feeling. Tell me, how did you feel after you yelled at me and we talked?" She shrugged, not wanting to talk, "Did you feel a little bit better?" After a long pause she nodded. "You see? Talking about how you feel is helping you heal. It will take a long time to put your trust in us again but this is the first step to healing and trust." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes,

"I should talk to Angela, shouldn't I?"

"If you're ready to talk to her then yeah. You need to voice your emotions to heal but you need to be ready to do it for it to work." She took a breath,

"I'm ready Booth. I do not like dwelling on my problems and this is something that I cannot leave behind." He smiled at her. He wanted to give her a hug but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that intimacy they once shared way back when so he decided to take her hand into his. She looked down at their hands and smiled softly at his gesture. She missed their intimacy just as much as he did. After a moment of comfortable silence she spoke,

"Booth, what did you mean when you said that you put your attention into the wrong person?" He knew this conversation would come up,

"After that night on the Hoover steps I thought that distancing myself from you was a good idea but I was so wrong. I thought that if I took a step back from you and put all of my focus into Hannah that I would move on from you but it took your kidnapping to realize that I can't move on from you-" She was about tot cut him off when he stopped her, "This is not me expressing my love to you and asking for a chance. This is me telling you that I'm sorry for ignoring you. You're my best friend, my family and letting you go was the stupidest mistake of my life. Hannah was a mistake that I will regret for a long time." Her eyes widened at his declaration of his mistake.

"What do you mean Hannah was a mistake? You told me that you loved her... a lot." He sighed and shook his head,

"I thought I did. She wasn't the woman I thought she was and we are over. I used her to help me move on from you and she tried to butt into my family life which is something I do not like." The confusion on her face made his explain, "When you were in the hospital she told me that I needed to choose between you and her and I couldn't choose her over you. I couldn't choose her because I didn't love her like I love you and I couldn't choose someone who would make me choose her over my own family." Those words echoed in his mind as he remembered the blow out the two had. "Bones, saying this right now is probably the stupidest thing in the world but I need to say it. I want to work to get back to how we once were. I want to work hard to gain your trust back and then some. I know you don't feel the same way as I feel about you but I want to work hard to get you back." She smiled softly and looked down at their still joined hands,

"I do... feel the same way." Her declaration made his heart leap, "I do feel the same way but we can't go down that path... at least not yet anyways. I don't know how long its going to take to get us back to how we were because we can't move forward without getting back there." He nodded,

"I'll wait for you Bones. I will wait and work hard to get us back there." She smiled and thanked him quietly.

 _The next day..._

Booth watched on from outside of Angela's office. She watched as the two best friends hugged and cried on each others shoulders. Hodgins walked over and stood next to Booth on the platform,

"How were things?" He asked cautiously.

"Delaney confessed and he's going to jail." Hodgins nodded,

"What about Brennan?"

"Bones surprisingly took advice from Sweets. She's expressing herself hence the talk with Angela. We are all working to move pass this and get back to how we once were." Booth said with hope laced in his voice. Hodgins smiled.

"Thats great!" Booth nodded in agreement. Just then both women walked out of the office wiping the tears from their faces,

"Hey Bones, How's about lunch?" He saw the hesitation on her face but then she relaxed,

"Sure Booth. Lets go eat." He smiled and walked off the platform. They walked side by side out of the lab.

* * *

 **Okay guys. I will end it here. I hope you enjoyed the ending. Maybe I'll do an epilogue. Let me know if that is something you guys want! Thank you for reading. Check out my page for more Bones stories and I'll see ya on the flipside guys -J.A.**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took a while to get up but its here. I hope you enjoy the epilogue.**

* * *

 _4 months later_

She sat at her desk, typing her new novel while munching on a granola bar. Brennan seemed... relaxed. It surprised her how calm she felt. Ever since she's been kidnapped she has been on edge. Constantly checking her doors to make sure they were locked, she bought a mace keychain since Booth wouldn't give her a gun, if she was staying late at the lab she made sure there was a guard in the lab. She was always on high alert. Except today. She felt calm, safe, secure. She didn't know why she felt this way but she didn't worry about it too much. She was content with life and now she felt comfortable to do this...

Booth walked into the lab in search of his partner. They were slowly getting back to normal between the pair; they were going out to eat after cases, spending time together after work and him dragging her out of the lab to eat. Booth was relieved that things were getting back to normal. He was working hard to prove to Brennan that he cared for her deeply and that she can trust him once more. Things were going great so he believed that he would gain her trust once more. He spotted her in her office and trotted his way over,

"Hiya Bones. I'm here to drag you to dinner. So lets go." She looked up and laughed at his playful demanding tone. She shut her computer off and went to grab her coat but was too late. He already had it in his hands and held it open for her to step into. She smiled at him as he helped her put her coat on.

"Okay lets go!" He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm. She turned him around and kissed him. He was shocked but quickly realized what was going on and kissed her back hard. With her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist they kissed until they were out of breath. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"...wow..." He said dumbfounded. She laughed. "Not that I didn't enjoy that very much why did you kiss me?" She sighed and spoke, still with her arms around his neck,

"I was sitting at my desk before writing when something dawned on me. I am really calm right now. I have been so nervous and still a bit angry since I was kidnapped and it was just before that I realized that I am not angry anymore. I.. I forgive you Booth. I forgive everyone for what happened then I began thinking about us and how I trust you with my life and my heart and I don't want to be without you anymore so I-" He cut off her rambling by pulling her into a deep kiss once more. They kissed for a long time until they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke,

"Thank you Bones. I'm sorr-" She placed a finger on his lips and spoke softly,

"No. No more apologizing. What happened is in the past. We are okay and we will be okay." They both tried to keep the tears at bay. They pulled apart entirely and she grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's go eat and we can talk more." He could only nod as they began their journey out of the lab and into their new life together.

* * *

 **Yeah its short but I wanted a happy ending for this story. I hope you enjoyed this story! Check out my page for more Bones stories as well as others. See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
